


goodbye, stranger

by reylofics



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Female Character, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylofics/pseuds/reylofics
Summary: it’s graduation day and it’s nothing like ron stoppable expected: kim possible and shego are dating.or an alternate universe where ron and kim never got together and they’re no longer even friends.





	goodbye, stranger

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t watched this series in FOREVER. please, forgive me, if i get some things wrong in the timeline of events happening within the series finale of kim possible.
> 
> *there’s a bit of cursing in this, thus the reasoning behind the teen+ rating.
> 
> also, ron’s an asshole in this. forgive me for sinning?

Driving to graduation, Ron still remembers the day that he and Kim had gone their separate ways. 

It had happened after they had teamed up with their former nemesis's to, in Kim’s words, “help save the world from an alien invasion.” In all actuality, Ron had been planning to tell Kim how he REALLY felt about her, on that very day. But, as always, some world disaster had crept up behind them and demanded Kim Possible’s entire attention. And who was Ron to stop Kim from possibly saving the world from one of the world’s biggest alien invasion?

So, he helped her defeat those stupid monsters (along with Shego and Drakken). It had been a long, gooey battle, but at the end of it all, Ron was prepared to confess his undying love for his best friend in the most dramatic fashion possible. Though, before he could do anything, Shego and Kim had rushed off to who knows where, leaving Ron to recount the day’s events with Drakken, who looked thoroughly amused throughout the entire process. After that day, Kim hadn’t so much as texted Ron. He had allowed himself to believe that she was just “busy” for a couple of days before coming back to reality and realizing that she wasn’t contacting him BY CHOICE. Sure, this revelation had hurt him immensely, but he had quickly gotten over it and managed to go an entire week without seeing her or talking to her. That is, until today.

While it was true that Ron hadn’t reached out to Kim after the alien invasion to talk to her, it was also true that he still wholeheartedly believed that she was willingly ignoring him. The truth was, he wasn’t sure if he could bear seeing her at graduation, today. 

Then again, he really didn’t have a choice. Being the class valedictorian, he was required to go to graduation and give a speech, or forfeit his spot as class valedictorian to the next person in line. As much as he loathed the thought of seeing Kim, he also loathed the thought of a girl getting in the way of his graduation. Scoffing, he tapped his fingers rapidly on the steering wheel of his car, pulling into the school’s parking lot. He recognized Kim’s car by the end of the lot and stared at it for a second, almost like he was expecting her to bounce out of it and rush into his arms. Obviously, that didn’t happen.

Ron shook his head and locked his car doors with his keys, putting them into his pockets when he was done. Before doing that, though, he grabbed a pair of sunglasses from the car console to evade the glaring sun. Unfortunately for Ron, the sun was beating down harshly upon his pale skin. Honestly, he regretted that his parents were on their summer vacation instead of here, with him. If they had been here, Ron was sure that they would’ve reminded him to put on sunscreen.

However, it was too late for that. Quickly, Ron ran to the side of the school’s auditorium to join his graduating class. His black robe dragged behind him, along with the tassle of his graduation cap that he held fiercely in his right hand. The sunlight poured onto his beachy hair, stinging his scalp as he prayed for the graduating class to hurry inside. In annoyance, he flung his graduation cap onto his head to protect some of his burning hair.

“Ah, Ron!” The principal scurried over to Ron Stoppable, nudging him to the front of the line. “Now that you’re here, I’m sure that we’ll be able to start in a moment.” She smiled warmly, smoothing her hands over her matching black pantsuit. “Let me go let the parents know that you’re ready,” she winked. The female principal turned to enter the auditorium, clicking her heels behind her as she scurried to inform the waiting parents that the graduating class was ready. 

Behind Ron Stoppable, the graduating class was growing impatient. He groaned at their lack of patience. Suddenly, a familiar voice snapped him out of his growing urge to yell at the students behind him. “Ron?”

“Kim?” The boy paused. “And Shego?” Ron wrinkled his nose in confusion.

“Yes,” continued Kim, like nothing was wrong, “I honestly thought we weren’t going to see you here!” She laughed.

Her former best friend began to contort his face in pain. “We?” he choked out.

Kim frowned. “Yes, we. As in Shego and I? Ron, where have you been?”

“Where have I been? Where have YOU been?” Ron screeched. If he had been a cartoon, his cheeks surely would’ve flourished with an abundance of hot colors. Instead, his freckles seemed to disappear as the steaming pink on his cheeks covered them up. “You-You haven’t t-t-texted me since that day,” he sputtered.

“I was busy,” whispered Kim.

“Busy?” hollered the other boy. “Busy with what?” Looking down, he suddenly noticed Kim’s fingers intertwined with Shego’s. Both girls looked embarrassed.

“I meant to tell you—,” Kim started, but Ron wouldn’t let her finish.

“I think it’s best if you just leave me alone,” he said coldly.

“Ron,” Kim said quietly, trying to make amends with the boy who had once been her best friend.

Ron was furious. “No. If you had really cared about our friendship, at all, you would’ve told me about HER, Kim. I guess you don’t have to worry about telling me anything, anymore, though. You’ve done a pretty good of that, already.” With that, he turned away from her.

Kim tried to speak again, but Shego stopped her. “Princess, no,” she murmured against her cheek, caressing her ginger hair. “Leave him alone right now.” 

Right now, Kim’s makeup was smeared all over her cheeks. She tore away from Shego’s embrace, in tears, rushing towards the back of the line. Shego followed after her. 

In the midst of all this, Ron was breathing heavily through his nose. He was mad at Kim (and Shego), to say the very least. He was mad at her secretiveness about her new relationship, mad about the fact that she hadn’t told him that Shego was her girlfriend, and mad about the fact that she acted like everything was ok. To be honest, he just felt mad about everything.

It was, of course, at this moment that the principal decided to come rushing back through the doors to introduce the graduating class to the waiting parents in the auditorium. She walked the class into the building. Luckily for Ron, her clicking heels distracted him from everyone behind him, whether it be the annoying stoners that were obviously high as hell, the choir kids that were singing to calm their nerves, or Kim loudly crying in the background. To Ron, all these noises were nonexistent to his ears.

Proudly, he walked through the doors and burst through them with a giant leap in the air. The parents began to applaud loudly in the auditorium as they recognized their sons and daughters walking through the doors to graduate. Ron looked around, noticing Kim’s parents standing up with tears in their eyes and joyful smiles. To himself, he smiled. However, his smile soon turned to a jealous frown when he noticed Shego joining Kim’s parents. Kim’s mother embraced Shego, who informed her of what had just happened. Honestly, Kim’s mother was beyond in shock. She looked around the room before catching Ron’s eye. Not wanting to face the wrath of her judgment, Ron turned away with the frown still on his face. He was momentarily distracted by the exchange of emotions that had passed between him and Kim’s mother, but he had no time to process these emotions, as he was shoved up onstage for his speech.

Suddenly, the spotlight was on Ron Stoppable. “Um.” Ron cleared his throat nervously, tugging on the hem of his graduation robe. “As you all probably know, my name is Ron Stoppable and I’m today’s valedictorian. Before today, I didn’t really know who I was, as a person. Before today, I don’t think any of us really knew who we were. We were all just stupid kids, experimenting with different phases and trends. Essentially, we were all stupid kids who thought we could save the world.” This was directed towards Kim. Ron snatched a glance towards Kim, who was sniffling in the back of the line. 

He continued on with his speech. “Before today, I thought I had it all. I had a loving family, the most wonderful best friend ever and good grades.” The audience chuckled. “I thought that there was nothing more to life than being best friends with this girl that I used to know. Then, I realized that life is so much bigger than being friends with ONE person. Especially if that one friend is a toxic person who isn’t all in with the whole ‘best friends’ thing. Sorry, I’m losing my train of thought. Hold on, one second.”

The audience looked around nervously at one another. “Where is he going with this?” one concerned parent asked another. The other parent shrugged.

Up on stage, Ron shuffled through the papers in his brain. “Oh, right,” he laughed. “Anyways, life isn’t about choosing one friend to always be with, your entire life. In the beginning, that was kind of my plan. I had this one girl that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with—one girl that I loved with all of my heart. But she didn’t love me back. She loved someone else and I think that’s when I realized that life isn’t about trying to fixate and change your life plans depending on one other person’s plans. Life is about doing things for YOURSELF and learning to evolve and change them for YOURSELF. Throughout high school, the hardest lesson that I had to learn was that you are the only one who’s ever going to have your own back. I had someone who really hurt me, and I’ve finally realized that it wasn’t my fault.”

Ron Stoppable paused to look out at the audience. “Do things for yourself, and not to please other people,” he concluded.

Warily, the audience glanced at one another to determine their stance on his speech. Bravely, one member of the audience proudly stood up and began clapping. Following suit, the other parents and students in the audience began to clap in unison. Some of them even began to whistle loudly in Stoppable’s favor.

The rest of the night flew by in a blur. Ron barely had enough time to register the time between the start and end of graduation. At the end of it all, he fished his car keys out of his pocket and headed to his car, outside. The new graduate clicked his car doors open. Then, he stopped dead in his tracks when Shego tapped his shoulder harshly. Behind her, Kim stood sheepishly.

“Hey, asshole,” Shego barked. 

Ron turned around, startled. Quickly, though, he regained his composure. “Yeah?” he asked, squaring up his shoulders.

“You really hurt my girlfriend,” informed Shego, staring Ron in the eyes.

He shrugged. “That’s not really my business anymore, is it?” Ron turned and started walking back to his car.

Shego wasn’t having it. With her matte black nails, she grabbed the collar of Ron’s graduation gown, pulling him back to her and Kim. “It might not be your business, but it’s mine,” she hissed. “You might not think of her as your best friend, but whether or not you guys are friends, it IS your business when you hurt her.”

Ron’s face shifted slightly to sadness, but it bounced back in no time to a stone-cold look of angriness. “I don’t give a shit,” growled Ron, enunciating each word. “She’s your girlfriend, not mine. It is YOUR fucking job to take care of her, not mine. If she’s hurt, then it’s your job to fix her, not mine.” He turned to look at Kim. “And you,” he said to Kim, “don’t ever talk to me, again. Goodbye, stranger.”

With that, he tore away from Shego’s grasp on his collar and went to his car. From his rear view mirror, he saw Kim sobbing in her girlfriend’s arms as they walked to her car at the end of the lot. For a split second, Ron felt a bit of regret, but his regret was soon replaced with anger as he remembered his failed attempts to get in contact with Kim after the alien invasion. Sighing, he pushed his car keys into the key slot, starting up the loud rumbles of his car engine.

Slowly, he backed out of the lot and Ron Stoppable began to drive home.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 xx


End file.
